Forgetting The Future
by minalei
Summary: Basically, after getting away from Kellerman, Sara managed to get to a small town and has no idea where Michael Scofield or Lincoln Burrows are. Last she heard anything about them it was when they were recaptured.
1. Chapter 1

I lay face up on my bed staring aimlessly at the ceiling in my dark motel room. Every tick of the clock, every drop of water from the tap in the bathroom seemed to go by so slowly. Wondering what time it was, I thought about rolling my head to the side to check the clock, but realized I didn't care anymore. (Time can go by and it still won't change the mess I'm in.) The mess he put me in. Feeling my eyelids getting heavier, I took a guess that it was pretty late, and that I should get some rest. I needed the rest; I was going to go around town looking for work. Money was something I desperately needed since I used the last bit of it on lunch a few days ago. Cleaning up for the motel manager for a free room wasn't going to bring in such a valuable thing as I'd hoped.

"Haha, I can't believe I thought of him again," I sighed helplessly. Even if he was in jail now, he still managed to sneak up in my thoughts every now and then. It's nice when I remember the good times – if there was in fact any at all – but not nice when the memories of seeing my father dead, getting arrested and tortured come forth.

And yes, Michael was only trying to protect his innocent brother, but letting people like T-Bag escape with him just ticked me off. Especially since I left the door open.

"I hope they didn't go too hard on him.." I whispered into the darkness and bit my lip. It's hard enough when he lost his brother in such a way, but even worse when they pin you for all the crimes you've committed. Almost like kicking you when you're down. Even if something were to happen, I won't know, because I try not to go by the T.V store anymore, since every time I go by there something awful happens. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just quickly stroll by there, incase something has happened…

"No! I promised myself that I wouldn't make life even more hard and stressful than it already is!"

Besides, if I were to go by there if there were a help wanted sign, then I wouldn't really be doing much harm, would I? What if I get hired there?

Rubbing my face with a hand I chose to tackle this tomorrow morning. I don't need such thoughts in my head before I go to sleep, I'll just have another dream about him, and I'll be all happy, like nothing ever happened. Last thing I need right now is to fall back in love with him after all he put me through.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Blinking rapidly into the sunlight, I rose up and frowned at the window. I forgot to close the blinds again.

With a sigh, I stood up, grabbed my purse, and headed out the door.

"Good morning miss Sara," David said with a smile as I walked past the front desk.

"Good morning to you too David." He's been so great to me ever since I came here. David's around his 60's and runs the motel to bring in a few dollars for his sick granddaughter, Ellie. She's only 8 years old and has such a weak immune system.

Opening the door I felt a large gust of wind nearly knock me over. The street was deserted; even the cars were off the open streets. I know it's a small town of 23 people, but it wasn't usually this bare at noon. It felt so eerie walking down the streets as my foot steps echoed throughout the walkway. I paused in front of the convenient store and happily grinned as I noticed the 'Help Wanted' sign by the door.

Walking in, I found my way to the front desk where an older woman greeted me.

"Hello miss, anything I can help you with?"

"Uh yeah, I was inquiring about the help wanted sign in the window. I really need the money and - "

"Say no more miss. It's great to have little extra help around here," she smiled. "Do you have a name?" ..What do I say? Is it really safe to say my real name?

"Yes, my name. Well, my name is… Sandra… Tianis."

"Great to have you aboard Sandra!"

After a few hours of guiding and teaching, during which I found out that her name is Shirley Hyniuk, I finally received a thumbs up for the position of a cashier.

"Congratulations Sandra! You have the position!" she smiled happily.

"Thank you so much Shirley. This means so much to me," I replied showing extreme joy and relief.

"You can work whenever you want! And if you need anything from the store, just let me know." I nodded and washed the counters with the cloth as she showed me: small circles nearest me and larger circles away from me. She walked to the back and left me alone in the quiet store. Walking out from behind the desk, I walked down each aisle looking at the things we sold. Things from bandages to bread, some sticky candy for the children of the town, and even lottery tickets for the older residents. My body froze when my eyes found the card section. There's one in particular that unlocked the door to all my frustration, anger, and even, slightly, happiness. Picking it up, I looked at the picture of a man looking sad, holding up a single rose to a woman who simply had her head facing the opposite direction of where the man kneeled on one knee.

"Please forgive me for all I've done…" Opening it, the same man held the rose up as if trying to give it to the reader of the card. "I was wrong to ever hurt you. I'm sorry." I brushed my finger lightly over the rose, remembering the day I found the origami rose on my desk after Michael left. After a moment I came to realize that a tear fell down my cheek and I put the card back.

"Uhh, Shirley I need to get going..."

"Of course!" she said coming back to the desk. "Here, your day's pay." Shirley said and handed out some money with a smile.

"Thank you," I replied, taking the money. I took my purse and coat from behind the counter and headed back out into the cold, deserted street.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Sa - " David started before noticing my sad appearance.

I shut the door behind me and sank to the floor. How can he still make me feel this way? How can he have such an affect in me? I can't live like this anymore! I try to move on but it seems that for every step forward I take, I find myself 3 back.

For the first time in a few weeks, suicide took over my thoughts. I could end it all now, easy and no questions asked, because I won't be here to answer them.

Looking up at the window with tears streaming out of my eyes, the sunlight shined almost suddenly into my room and onto me. It felt so comforting, like a warm, sweet embrace. The tree just outside my window seemed to stop swaying, and the clouds cleared almost completely. Smiling weakly to myself, I got back up and headed back outside.

The wind wasn't as strong, but big enough to sway my hair about as I walked down the sidewalk towards where my heart told me to go in order to find out the truth, if there was infact any to be found. I glanced at my watch and concluded that the news should have started a few minutes ago. I need to know if they're ok. I reached the window and froze almost immediately as soon as I saw Lincoln's face.

"My name is Lincoln Burrows. I broke out of jail over 2 weeks ago because I was going to die for a crime I did not commit…" I stood and watched Lincoln talk about Terrance Steadman and almost choked when Michael came onto the screen and mentioned me.

"Sara, if your out there, I can only ask you for another chance…" Another chance? Do you really think it's that easy?

"I know you may not accept this apology, but it is genuine Sara. I can only hope your safe and unharmed…" I couldn't take this emotional confusion anymore. Running down the street, I stopped and turned into an alley behind a deserted building. I slumped down and began to weep silently. I used to be a doctor; I used to have a life, a safe one. No fear of being kidnapped, tortured, used, or anything of the sort. I truly have nothing to live for anymore. Why bother starting as new life when at any time I might have to abandon it? At least with Michael I don't have to be alone..

So I go out and find him; then what? Ask to join his little escapade? Bring down the people who took my father and the one who tortured me? And run off into the sunset never to be seen again? I can't easily kill someone like the ones who took my father, how can I compete? I guess I have no choice anymore…

If I want a chance at ever getting my old life back, I'll have to reunite with Michael.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sandra, I want you to meet someone," I heard Shirley call from her desk. Putting down the cards, I walked past the aisles until I reached the till. There was a woman standing next to Shirley. She had long dirty blonde hair, was pretty tall and seemed to be around her 30's.

"Hi my name's Kita," she said with a smile.

"Uh hi, I'm Sandra.." I replied blankly.

"I've been working here for a few months now, so if there's anything you need help with.."

"Thanks," I replied and made my way back to the unstacked cards. "Shirley and I are going out for lunch, we'll be back soon."

"Ok," and with that they were gone and I was left alone with my thoughts and the various cards. It's amazing how many different kinds of cards there are – anniversary, birthday, babies, everything. I heard the tiny bell of the door and quieted voices enter the store.

"I'll help you in a minute," I shouted as the footsteps came to a halt.There was a few agonizing moments of unnerving silence. Slowly, I rose to my feet and peered out towards the doorway where 2 familiar faces peered back at me.

"Sara?" I head one say. The man walked towards me slowly and stopped a few feet away. I looked in the warming blue eyes of the man who always seemed to by in my thoughts.

I stood there, frozen with emotions flowing throughout my body all the way to the tips of my fingers. I want to hug him so tightly, giving into this almost magnetic drag towards him, and tell him that I'm sorry for leaving him in Gila, but it felt like I was grounded. Like there was something in my heart preventing me from doing so, in order to protect it at the same time as letting myself bare the torture of not embracing him.

"You seem… well," Michael said, looking me over with a tired, relieved smile. That was it. Whatever kept me from wrapping my arms around him suddenly vanished to the depths of my thoughts from where it came as I lept out and hugged him tightly. After a moment I felt his strong arms around me and heard his rapid heart beat softly against my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered more to me than to him. Pulling back, he smiled softly once more then quickly turned his head to see his brother standing awkwardly by the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next installment. I don't have time to update tomorrow since it's my 16th birthday and all..**

**Anyways, enjoy! I had a blast writing this chapter.. heh.. -cough-**

* * *

Chapter 5

"How've you been..?" he asked over the light buzzing sound of the freezers in the cold storage room. I turned to him and took a deep breath.

"Michael, I didn't mean to leave you in Gila. Something… someone stopped me from coming back.. They said my father left something for me, and this man wanted it, and, well, he.." I felt his strong grip on my arm and looked up at his sad face.

"Did he hurt you, Sara?" I gulped, nervous to what his reaction would be. Rolling up my sleeve with care to show him my self-made stitches, his facial expression worsened and he looked back up at me. I could see the pain he was in from seeing me like this.

"I'm so sorry for all of this, Sara," he managed to say. I shook my head.

"No Michael. I caused these. I jumped out a window and onto a car - "

"If I didn't pull you into this – " I stopped him from continuing by placing my hand softly on his, causing him to look at me with sorrow-filled eyes.

"Michael, please don't blame yourself for any of this. Being sad all the time is horrible, trust me," I said with an ironic smile and thankful that he smiled back.

"But I can't move on until I know you forgive me for all of this." I looked down, unsure of what to say. Do I really forgive him? All he's put me through, all he's made me see…

Wait..

They most likely would have taken my father with or without meeting Michael. Looking back up at him, I saw the intent look in his blue eyes.

"Michael I – " I what? I love him? Do I really? Or am I just in need of his company through this rough and lonely time? His eyes seem so... warm and sad. Do I really have such an effect on him? Does he really… have such an effect on me?

"You need to know that.. I, uh.. well it's not everyday that an inmate comes into my life, sweeps me off my feet, then uses me…but they do try it every once in a while. It's the ones who try very hard to fix the relationship after they've ruined it that catch me by surprise." I let out a small laugh, realizing what I had just confessed to the world. Or to him, at least. He probably thought I was lying or crazy or delusional. I felt his hand on my cheek as I turned to face him, his eyes so soft and loving that I felt my heart melt right there in front of him.

"It was never part of my plan to fall in love with you, but it happened… which makes everything so much harder," he let out a tiny smile which caused me to smile in return. He did love me!

"But there's one thing I need you to do for me Sara; right now," he said as his gaze intensified immensely. My insides were screaming at the top of my lungs. I couldn't think properly, everything seemed to just be - him.

"W-what.." I choked out silently; as I intently glanced from his eyes to his lips and back again. I saw his mouth open to reply to me, and felt my heart catch in my throat.

"Kiss me." Everything slowed down, everything seemed to fade to black as I leaned in and felt his warm, soft lips graze mine. It intensified so fastly to a point where we no longer had control. Next thing I knew I was laying on top of him still swept away in the moment, until…

"We gotta get going," Lincoln said. We both looked at each other with a blush. He helped me up as we headed out of the storage room.

"Sara, we have someone helping us now."

"Who?" I asked nervously, grabbing my things from behind the counter. "He's outside the store watching the car. I know he's questionable but we need him for now." I followed them to the door with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.


End file.
